As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Provisioning of information handling systems has long been used in large computing networks, for example, corporate networks. “Provisioning” broadly refers to a process that may enable administrators to enforce network security policies and/or assign system resources and privileges to users of information handling systems in a computing network (e.g., employees, contractors and business partners of a particular business enterprise). Historically, provisioning has required substantial human interaction and/or intervention with individual information handling systems being provisioned. For example, in traditional provisioning approaches, a network administrator and/or end user may need to install and/or configure an operating system and numerous application programs on the information handling system in order to make the information handling system usable from a practical standpoint. However, in recent years, more information handling systems have utilized access controllers in provisioning information handling systems. Broadly speaking, an access controller may permit an administrator or other person to remotely monitor and/or remotely manage an information handling system, even in situations in which the information handling system may be powered down or not have an operating system configured thereupon. However, existing implementations of access controllers are often limited in terms of the management and configuration capabilities in which they allow.